With development of network technologies, streaming media applications have become more important. A “best-effort” transmission manner in a conventional network is increasingly unable to satisfy requirements of current applications. Therefore, the Internet Engineering Task Group (IETF) defines two structures: an integrated service (IntSrev) and a DS. Due to complexity and an extensibility problem of the integrated service, the DS appears more attractive in the aspect of ensuring transmission quality of service (QoS) in large-sized networks.
In a DS network, a concept of domain is introduced. A DS domain includes neighboring DS nodes that support a same QoS policy. In the prior art, a process of generating a DS domain is that a user determines a DS domain according to a DS rule applied to each DS node and a DS domain identifier (ID) configured for each DS node. A specific manner is, if all DS nodes have a same applied DS rule and a same DS domain ID, the user manually defines a DS node meeting a condition to constitute a DS domain, and uses the DS domain ID, which is configured for the DS node in the same DS domain, to identify the DS domain.
However, when a size of a network is relatively large, the method for generating a DS domain by means of manual configuration is both error-prone and inefficient.